Olympian Warriors
by ThatOneGirlWithADream
Summary: What if someone accidentally made Jason, Piper, Leo, and Niokhe into Warrior cats and put them into the world of wild cats? (Note: This is based off of the knowledge of Book 1 in the Heroes of Olympus and Book 6 of Warriors. Don't judge if something happened in the other books. I am quite limited on things.)
1. Rouges and Headaches

Niokhe's P.O.V

I was in my cabin palace-thingy when I heard a knock on the door. I set down my book and open it, since I'm the only demigod with no siblings (My father is Boreas. I'm the mysterious twin of Khione. But that's another story.) I open the door to find Leo.

"Hi Leo," I say and gesture him in. _Bad idea_ nagged my little voice. _Shut up _I think back. I sit down on my bed and pick up my book, setting it aside.

"You're reading?" asked the excuse-of-a-boy.

"Yes," I say, annoyed. "Don't you?"

"Never mind that. So, what is it?" he inquires

"Warriors," I mumble, getting a bit embarrassed. "Never mind that. Let's go to the dining hall."

"Alright. But how, since you're so far from the camp?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Hush," I say and make a snow trail. When it was long enough, I jumped on and sliding down. "Come on!" I shout. He hesitates, but then jumps on, making it melt. But that was alright. I needed to clean that up anyway. When we got close, I made sure to direct the trail towards the dining hall. Bull's eye! There it was.

"Get ready to jump off!" I call out behind me. When the entrance came, I hopped off. But Leo knocked me off my feet.

"Thanks alot," I mumble, accepting the offered hand.

We enter the room and find Jason and Piper among the people. Leo and I walk towards them, but not before an awful headache makes me drop to my knees. I can hear Leo's worried voice along with Jason and Piper's. Unconsciousness takes over my brain and I can only see blackness.

I wake up to find myself in bright sun and surrounded lush green trees. This was not Camp Half-blood, but a quiet, nice forest. Then I hear another voice.

"Ugh, what happened?" I hear Piper groan.

"Yeah, I feel like someone whacked me in the head," Leo said.

"Are you guys OK?" Jason asks.

"Why are we here? Although I feel like I've been here...," I mumble. I trotted to the others. Wait, TROTTED?! I look down at my paws (?!) and see that my pelt (?!) is a snowy white with light grey splotches. Leo's is an auburn, Piper's is a combo of black and light brown on her back with most of her pelt being white, and Jason's is a really strong gold.

"Why am I a cat?!" Leo screeched "Although I don't mind."

"Shut up, Leo. Someone's gonna hear us," retorted Piper, swatting his head.

"Yeah, like who?" challenged Leo.

Suddenly, as if conjured, a noise came from the trees.

"Careful. Attack if you need to," warned Jason.

"How?! We only know how to fight as humans," I hiss as more... cats (?) came to us. It was a pale ginger cat, a gray one, and a white one.

"Who are these cats? Are they from Shadowclan, sent by Tigerclaw?" hissed the pale ginger one.

Something clicked in my brain. Of course! This was the warriors world! I could barely contain my excitement with this new discovery. I sit patiently as the other cats decided our fate.

"We can't attack them for no reason. We need to find out what they're up to," said the grey one.

"Maybe we should take them to Firestar," offered the white one. Firestar! That meant that these were Thunderclan cats!

"We don't come from Shadowclan, or any Clan," I say defiantly. Everybody turned their head at me. My companions looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Then we'll take you to Firestar, see what he'll do with kittypets," said the pale ginger cat.

"We're not kittypets either," answered Jason.

"Then where do you come from?" asked the white cat.

"That... That is a question without an answer" stammered Leo

"Then, as Sandstorm says, we'll take you to Firestar," concluded the gray one. He and the two others begin to walk one way. Jason, Piper, Leo, and I had no choice but to follow the cats.

**Hey! Me again. I decided to do this b/c... I wanted to. Don't judge me if I don't do this right or make a character say something they probably wouldn't. Comment please on what should happen next or what you like. Thanks and bye! :)**


	2. Niokhe

**Oh, I forgot: My OC!**

Name: Niokhe

Age: late 13's

Godly Parent: Boreas

Crush: Leo (I know...)

Bio/Extra's: Was cared by mother and then sent/taken to camp, has snow/ice powers, is Khione's twin.


	3. Moonfur and Goldpelt

**Warrior OC's:**

Name: Moonfur

Age: 18 moons

Rank: Warrior

Clan: ThunderClan (**The best!)**

Looks: lightest gray possible as pelt, darkest blue eyes possible

Gender: She-cat

Personality: reserved, obedient, goody-goody

Mate/Crush: None

Kits: None

Family: Goldpelt

Name: Goldpelt

Age: 18 moons

Rank: Warrior

Clan: ThunderClan (**The best!)**

Looks: dull gold pelt, grass green eyes

Gender: She-cat

Personality: outspoken, bold, playful

Mate/Crush: None

Family: Moonfur


	4. Meeting the Clan

Niokhe's P.O.V

"What were you thinking?!" hissed Piper to me. "We barely know them!"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," I reply. The cats were now leading us to the Thunderclan camp. They were going to let Firestar decide on our fate. In front of us I could hear them discussing.

"What if they're lying and Shadowclan is going to attack?" whispered Sandstorm.

"Calm down. Even if they were from Shadowclan, they would've attacked us already," reasoned the grey one.

"Yeah, and they also looked lost. They probably come from somewhere else," put in the young, white one.

Finally, after some while, it was sun-high, and we had finally gotten to the camp. It was never like what I dreamed of! I must've been mesmerized by this when Leo motioned me with his tail. "Come on, Niokhe. I have a feeling that these cats don't like us."

And he was right. The cats were glaring at us, worse than what I've seen at Camp. I quickly hurried to catch up to my friends. They were now leading us to a den. They entered while we waited outside. We heard them discuss of what was to happen to us.

"Firestar? We found these... _outsiders_ just near the Thunderpath near Shadowclan," reported Sandstorm.

"Did they have a scent at all?" asked the leader.

"No, they didn't even have a kittypet scent," continued the white fur-ed cat.

"Are you sure? They could come from anywhere," Firestar said.

"We are positive that they had no scent," Sandstorm concluded.

"Well, we're going to let them be apart of the Clan... if that is alright with the rest of the clan," said Firestar hesitantly.

"But they are all going to go against that, Firestar. What are we going to say to that?" wondered the grey one.

"We're going to tell them that they come from nowhere and have no scent from the other Clans," replied Firestar. "And although they are big enough to be Warriors, they will be trained like apprentices and treated like one."

"Well then, let's tell the Clan at sundown," said Sandstorm. "But we need to show them around."

"I'll do it. You guys just hunt while I go show them," replied Firestar. Then came the rest of the cats out of the den.

"Newcomers, follow me. I am going to show you the Thunderclan camp and boundaries," said Firestar, gesturing us to follow.

"No need to be so formal. We can speak the same way you can," purred (?!) Leo. I am still surprised that we can do catlike things and still look natural.

"This is Thunderclan. There are other clans such as Riverclan, Windclan, and, as you've already heard, Shadowclan," began Firestar. "There are scents for each kind of Clan."

"Why are there strange names for the cats and places?" asked Jason.

"Well, your name reflects on you, and things such as kittypet means a cat who lives with Twolegs."

"Twolegs?" asked Piper.

And it went on like this, one thing would be said, and another question was asked. We went to meet the borders, see the Thunderpath, and back again to the camp.

"What are we going to do, since we are new cats?" asked Jason.

"We will hold a Clan meeting." By then it was sunset. And time for the 'greetings'

**I know, crappy. I hope it's good enough to actually scroll down. On a updating frenzy. NO ONE CAN STOP ME! Bye!**


	5. Naming Ceremony

Niokhe's P.O.V

This wasn't looking good.

The cats weren't giving us the welcome I expected. They, in fact, seemed to want to kill us.

"Who are these strays? Are they kittypets?"asked one.

"Shadowclan!" They all continued to debate. Then finally Firestar hushed the clan to address them.

"Thunderclan cats! These cats were found by Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Cloudtail."

"I feel like a prisoner," grumbled Leo.

"You're telling me," replied Jason.

"What's he going to do?" asked Piper.

"I have a hunch..." I replied to her.

After some words **(LOL Sorry, I really do not know what he says for the naming ceremony. Bear w/me.) **he asked us to step up to the space between him and the Thunderclan cats.

"They will no longer be known as their names they claim to be from now on, they will be known as... Flamepelt **(Leo), **Frostwhisker **(Niokhe), **Spottedflower, (**Piper), **and Lightningstep **(Jason).**

"They will also have mentors. Although they have warrior names, they will be trained and treated like an apprentice. I ask for Sandstorm, Graystripe, Moonfur, and Goldpelt to step forward."

And they did. Moonfur and Goldpelt were two cats that I didn't know. Goldpelt seemed jumpy in a good way and looked almost like Jason, except that her fur was more dull and battered. Moonfur, on the other hand, looked serene and majestic. Her pelt was the lightest shade of gray, and it wasn't a white.

"Moonfur , you will train Frostwhisker. Goldpelt will train Lightningstep, Sanstorm will train Flamepelt and Graystripe will train Spottedflower. I expect all of you to train them lke if they were our clan," Firestar declared.

**SO SORRY! I AM SO LAzY! but here it is. Enjoyed it? Buh-bye!**


End file.
